Future Vision
by EvilCharmingStories
Summary: " As for your question, honey. " - Molly said suddenly. Ginny looked at her expectant mother. - " We do not find much really. His clothes do not have magical figures for what could be a Muggle baby, but today almost all witches dress their babies with clothes like that. However his blanket has the initials J. S. P. "
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hello! I'm glad to say you I have a Beta ! She is #TheGoodeRavenclaw and corrected the bad structure of the chapters! As soon as I finish to prepare the chapter number 2 I'll be writing the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

1995

**GINNY.**

Ginny groaned at the state of the room. Bloody Grimmauld Place! How many bloody rooms does it has? She had never cleaned so much in her life. Surely her mother always found a task for her and all her siblings, but at least they had more options on what to do _after_ cleaning. Here you can only clean and eat; nothing else.

This had to have been the 100th room she went to clean. I had not wanted to go to Hogwarts _as much as_ I do now. She sympathized with Sirius, who, unlike her, stayed in this house permanently. At least for the moment. With another sigh of resignation she decided to start what would be an endless task; the dust, the dirt, thousands of dark objects equipped every room.

It was almost lunchtime when a blinding light hit her. _What the hell…?_ As fast as it appeared, the light had disappeared.

Concerned about any obscure entity- like a Boggart for example, she would not like to run into _Tom_; she knew that a Boggart would become him. She came back to reality when she tripped over a box, snorted annoyed as she brushed her hair back from her face but stopped short at the sound of a groan.

Frozen in place, Ginny began to quickly scan the room to find out _who_ or _what_ caused the sound. Another groan sounded again, Ginny looked immediately at some boxes that were about 15 paces away from her. In the middle of the boxes was a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, it was not very big but it was _moving_. Ginny stepped back cautiously, however the bulge must have felt her because it turned around, showing the innocent face of a baby.

A baby.

What was a baby doing there? The most important thing, _how_ did he get there?

Ginny took a few minutes to calm down to examine the baby: he was still very small so he probably wasn't even one year old. The complexion of his skin was pale, but not due to any illness- at least that was her theory. He seemed to have the same color as hers. No doubt he was a boy, brown eyes, black hair- very messy. His eyes... he looked at her as if he recognized her, had a shine in them that made her feel strange. A strange heat formed in her chest as she watched him smile at her; a slight white line could be differentiated in his mouth. His first teeth.

The abrupt opening of the door brought Ginny out of her reverie. An annoyed Hermione entered her line of sight. She wore old clothes just like her, on the other hand Hermione was also forced to clean this house.

" Ginny, your mother says the food is ready."

"Hermione... Call my mother. "

" Why? is there something wrong? " Hermione questioned worried. A quick glance gave her the answer. Hermione opened her eyes in surprise.

" Ginny! How… How is there a baby here?"

" Find my mom. Quick. " Ginny ordered the older girl, who quickly left the room, leaving the door open.

Ginny turned to the baby to find him nibbling on one of his feet. He was adorable. Now, _Tom_ was charming, the best friend someone could want, but look how she ended up at the end; thrown in the Chamber of Secrets, almost dead. She did not want to repeat something like that. However, he looked like a beautiful angel there on the dirty floor. Ginny twisted a little when she felt the need to hold him. Rushed steps caught Ginny's attention. Soon Molly, Sirius and Remus were in the room. Their abrupt entry made the baby jump, making him sob.

" Ginny, get away! " Molly exclaimed as she took out her wand. Sirius and Remus already had theirs in their hands.

For some reason her mother's words angered her, but she had the good sense to leave the room because, let's face it, her mother was a very capable witch, so were Sirius and Remus. As she walked away from the door, the baby's sound diminished. Once she entered the kitchen - managing to dodge the portrait of Sirius's mother - she found many pairs of eyes on her.

Bill and Tonks were closest to the door, she supposed they had been guarding it, while around the table were Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione.

" Are you okay, Ginny? " Bill asked his sister.

" I'm perfectly fine. " Ginny replied, shrugging. Hermione moved closer to her.

" What happened up there? How did that baby get there? " she asked.

" I don't know " Ginny said with a sigh. She went to the dining room where the dresser still remained. However, Hermione intercepted her again.

" You do not know? How you do not know? You were up there! "

Hermione was a great friend, but when she got that way- impertinent, she wanted to bewitch her into oblivion. Before Ginny could answer, Tonks decided to intervene.

" Why do not we better wait for others to come down? I'm sure they'll want to know too. "

Half an hour later Sirius, Remus and Molly appeared with the baby. Her mother held him in her arms while talking softly. Ginny got up immediately at the sight. Sirius and Remus took their seats, as did the others; Ginny was the last to do it. Hermione repeated the questions again, looking towards Molly.

" We don't know. After reviewing that, in fact, he is an ordinary baby, there was no indication that it will explain his appearance " Remus explained to everyone.

" What leaves you, little ginger " Sirius said, looking at Ginny with a small smile. Ginny frowned; she did not like that nickname. " What happened up there? "

" I was cleaning the room when a strong light appeared from nowhere, then he was there. Among the boxes. "

" That doesn't make sense. " Hermione said with a frown. " No object or person appears like that from nowhere, well, unless you know how to appear. Less in this house."

" I'm aware Hermione " Ginny replied. " But that's what happened. "

" Did you touch anything? Some strange object? " Bill asked.

" You are kidding me, right? " Ginny said incredulously. "Oxygen is even strange in this house! Without counting its owner."

" Ginevra " Molly said pursing her lips. " Concentrate and behave."

" What will we do then? " Harry asked speaking for the first time.

" I think we should wait until Arthur and the rest of the Order arrive. There is a meeting tonight after all. " Remus commented.

" Now, everyone must eat. " ordered Molly. Everyone started preparing their dishes except Ginny, who was looking at the baby's blanket.

" Yes, Ginny? " -Her mother asked.

" Did you examine the baby? I mean, he must have something that speaks about his identity. " Ginny said blushing to see herself, again, being the center of attention.

" Are you seeing the same as me, dear brother? "

" Of course, yes, but for the ignorant…"

" It seems that Gin-Gin is developing her maternal love."

" Certainly dear brother. This brings me so _many memories_."

" Shut. Up." Ginny told the twins, looking at them annoyed.

" You should be prepared, dear Harry."

Harry looked up confused at being wrapped in one of the Fred and George's twisters.

" Why? "

" Giin-Gin proclaimed you hers at a very young age."

" She also made it clear that you would not have as many children as our dear mother because-"

" You must have had enough time to play. Quidditch and-"

Fred could not continue his prayer because a punch from his dear sister made him shut up.

Silence soon spread across the table. Both Remus and Hermione were frozen by Ginny's action, Sirius quickly recovered from the surprise, but Harry was so surprised that he was still blushing at the comments of the twins that he couldn't say anything- even if he wanted to. Tonks tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably while Bill had caught Ginny before she had thrown herself at George, too. Ron smiled at not being the receiver of her sister's fury- this time.

"Are your lunches always like this?" Sirius asked, humorously.

" Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

" You heard them mom. You did nothing!"

" Mom, she's right," Bill intervened before the obvious reprimand that Molly was going to throw again her daughter. " You should also know when to stop, Fred and George."

" Yes, dear brother," George said caressing his false beard while looking at his injured twin. " We do not want our sister's recent hormones to get upset again."

Bill had to apply a little more force to get his sister away from the other twin. Molly scolded the twins while Ginny left the dining room and raged. Bill just shook his head as he picked up his sister's dish and then followed her.

" I wish you luck, Prongslet," Sirius said seriously. Harry turned to see his godfather with confusion; his face is still flushed.

" Wh... what?"

" If your children inherit her temperament," explained Sirius pointing upwards, referring to Ginny. "You're going to need a lot of patience."

Even Remus laughed with the twins at Sirius's comment. Harry tried to cover himself as much as possible in his chair.

* * *

Her mother must have grown tired of being ignored because she refrained from knocking on the door again and just simply enter her room. Ginny did not even look at her when she sat next to her on the bed. Out of the corner of my eye she could feel the baby's blue blanket.

" Ginny, you know what you did is not allow for ladies."

" You should be grateful that we were not at Hogwarts. I have very creative spells," Ginny snorted looking at the wall.

" You know how the twins are, Ginny ... sometimes they get out of control."

' Their comments were unnecessary mom. Do not ask me not to respond when they attack me," Ginny frowned.

Molly could only shake her head at how stubborn her daughter was. She looked down at the baby in her arms just to found him asleep; she had got him to eat before going up to see her daughter.

" Could you take care of him for awhile? He is asleep so you should make sure he does not fall out of bed.

This attracted Ginny's attention, who turned to her mother. " Are you sure?"

Her mother nodded as she set the baby in the middle of Ginny's bed. Since Ginny was on the left side, Molly took some pillows to accommodate them on the right side of the bed, in case the baby decided to roll.

" You can lie down next to him if you prefer."

Ginny did the one her mother indicated. Once next to the baby, leaving a considerable space between them, she looked at her mother for approval; which she got. A hand made her look again at the baby, stretched out in all its splendor, so he slept. Before she could control it, she found herself stroking the baby's fluffy hair. _Hmmm, we have to find a name for him. We can not call him "baby" forever_.

Still immersed in her thoughts, Ginny could not see her mother's curious gaze. Molly weasley observed her daughter's actions with interest; Ginny was never attached to her dolls when she was a child, she preferred to chase her brothers or lock herself in the shed with her father. However, seeing her react to the baby is somewhat disconcerting for her. _Maybe the twins are not completely wrong_. - Molly thought.

" As for your question, honey" Molly said suddenly. Ginny looked at her expectant mother. " We do not find much really. His clothes do not have magical figures for what could be a Muggle baby, but today almost all witches dress their babies with clothes like that. However his blanket has the initials J. S. P." Molly answered for Ginny's relief, they had the initials, it could mean something.

* * *

_2005_

**GINNY**

Ginny Potter woke with a start. Once she identified where she was, she reclined on the bed again. She closed her eyes trying to calm her agitated heart. _Why was I agitated? She hadn't having a nightmare._ The pain in her breasts brought her back to reality; I had to feed James. She noticed the clock on her night table, it was 8:45 am Harry must have been in the Ministry for at least 2 hours already.

Picking up her robe she set out on her way to her son's room, which was decorated in a soft blue with flying Snitches (courtesy of Dean). In addition to the basic furniture, some toy brooms were also hung on the walls (courtesy of her brothers, of course). Waiting to hear the babbling of a very talkative son, Ginny entered the room to find the empty crib. There was only his favorite black dog; Snuffles. She was immediately agitated by the absence of her son, but then she remembered that this was not the first time it had happened. At first it was because of Harry, who had the habit of taking James away without warning her. He learned his lesson after a few spells. On the other hand, seldom did James's magic develop, making him disappear; the first time it happened, James was found in the Burrow asleep in her old room. All the Weasleys, Potters, and Granger-Weasleys had to travel almost all of Britain to find him at the end of the Burrow. This used to happen to James's great delight, but to the dismay of Harry and Ginny.

Ginny went immediately to the fireplace to call her mother- James was not with her. After her mother inspected every floor of the Burrow, there was no sign of James. Ginny worried quickly. Her mother tried to reassure her, they agreed to call the whole family so that they would check their houses from top to bottom while Ginny arranged to go to the Ministry. _Maybe James wanted to go to dad's job ... but, Harry was aware of it ... right? - _Ginny Thought.

Ginny waited impatiently for a few minutes until multiple Patronus surrounded her. They all said the same thing - James was not with them. Ginny could not remember how she got to the Ministry so quickly, nor was she going to worry about it. After the security check, she quickly went to the Aurors Department, where she expected to find her husband in his office. Not in the field. She located Harry's secretary - Lissette, who got up quickly when she saw her.

" Mrs. Potter-"

" I don't have time now Lissette. Locate Harry."

" Ma'am, Mr. Potter is in a meeting right now, he can not-"

" Where does he has the meeting?"

" Mrs. Potter, I can not give-"

" _Where is the damn meeting_?!"

Lissette jumped in surprise on her own feet. Mrs. Potter's face was as red as her hair, and from the corner of her eye she could see the tip of the Lady's wand. With trembling fingers, she pointed to the conference room, where Mr. Potter was giving a summary of the Department's progress.

As if a thousand Dementors were chasing her, Ginny made her way to the designated room. All the occupants turned towards her as soon as she appeared through the door. Thousands of frowning brows were directed at her, which she ignored, her only focus being on the man who was currently standing, in the middle of some speech.

" Ginny? what's going on?" Harry inquired with concern at the sight of his wife. Something must be wrong.

" Auror Potter, explain this intrusion." said Tyler McCain, Harry's superior.

Ginny and Tyler didn't have a good relationship. At the beginning of his training as an Auror, McCain was Harry's coach. Suffice it to say that he was outraged at the "privileges" (that's the way Harry was referring to) that Harry had about the Ministry, so he felt obliged to humiliate Harry at every opportunity he was given as compensation. It must be said that Tyler was- still is, on Ginny's blacklist.

" James disappeared, Harry," Ginny said agitated. Harry came quickly to her.

" He must be in the Burrow, Honey"

" He isn't! He's not anywhere!"

" Mr. Potter personal matters are not resolved in the office-" McCain began his tirade but saw severely interrupted.

" Damn! go to hell McCain!" Ginny spat with bitterness. Her wand emitted red sparks. At this point both his father and Kingsley, who is the minister, rose up.

" Gentlemen, please, we will continue this meeting at another time," Kingsley said to the other people, who left quickly.

" Ginny, tell us what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

**Credits to my Beta #TheGoodeRavenclaw. **  
**It's possible that I'll update the next chapter before or in the weekend.**

* * *

_2005._

**GINNY.**

Ginevra Molly Weasley had always been a strong girl. From a very young age she learned to be strong in front of the constant teasing of her siblings - first for being _Mom's girl_, then for falling in love with Harry Potter. She was never weak before them, even when tears stung her eyes, she did not let them out.

Then came the Chamber of Secrets, she had never cried so much in her life since she realized her actions, well, _Tom's_ actions. She remembered her third year when Harry announced the return of Voldemort, had cried in anguish - _Tom_ had had a body of his own then, nothing could stop him, unfortunately her father was a very successful example. Her sixth year- it was a complete _torture_, not even her time with the Death Eaters ruined her. She didn't give them that satisfaction despite all the spells they tried on her.

She had not cried again since Fred's funeral. However, after the first week without her son - now two months later, the only thing Ginevra Molly Potter knew how to do was to mourn the absence of her firstborn son. She was literally losing her sanity.

She did not want to eat, she did not want to sleep, she did not want to do _anything_. Her family has been trying to support both her and Harry, but unless they were to tell her the whereabouts of her baby, they were not very helpful. How did they want her to eat without knowing if her son did too? Who assured her that her son was receiving care, that a family has him or that her son was even…. _alive_?

Harry was not good either. Ginny could hear him crying in the shower every night. The entire Aurors Department had gone to Azkaban to interrogate all the Death Eaters that had been captured since the battle at Hogwarts, but apart from rejoicing over Harry's pain, none had information about James. The days continued like this; there was no news about James' location, there were no rescue calls, there were no reports of missing children in the Muggle world ... There was simply _nothing_.

Ginny squeezed the bars of James's crib tightly as tears stung her eyes again. She could barely stand up, she was paler than usual, her hair had gone opaque without counting the huge circles under her eyes. She was a disaster. She opened her eyes when her fingers, unconsciously, traced her son's initials carved into the crib.

J. S. P.

A cold hand made her start. She had not felt Harry approaching. On the other hand, she had not realized the absence of her son…

" Do not do it." Harry said suddenly.

" Do what?"

" Don't blame yourself, you did not provoke this," Harry tried to comfort his wife. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to his chest, where she took refuge. Harry's chest muffled the sound of Ginny's sobs.

Harry was never good with girls, especially if they were crying- Hermione and Cho were a great example. However, with Ginny it was different; she was his wife, his best friend, the mother of his son, the owner of his heart- with her everything seemed to fit. There was not a single day when he wanted his wife's suffering to end.

" Remember ... do you remember all those times we told you about and over and over again... what do you not blame for everyone's death?"

" yes, I do."

" I feel like a complete hypocrite, now."

" No honey, no," Harry gently took the face of his wife. Her face was very red because of her pallor but she was still the most beautiful woman. "I promised you to find James, Ginny. I will do everything possible and impossible to bring our are into your arms. So have I die"

" Do not! Do not say that!"

" My priority is the welfare of our family, Ginny. Of course I want to see James grow, maybe have more children, Merlin knows how I wanted to have a family. I have escaped death many times, but if I have to choose between my life and James', I think we both know the answer to that."

It goes without saying that their intimate life was stopped since the beginning of this catastrophe, however the kiss they were sharing was the most significant that they have given since then. He have tangled his fingers in his wife's soft hair as she hugged him harder. _Oh, how he missed her._ On the other side, something came up in his head.

" Wait ... Tomorrow I will go to Hogwarts."

" Why?"

" The portrait of Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to me."

" Do you think it know something that can help us?"

" I do not know ... but, maybe, there's something."

" Good."

" Now Ginny, I need you to eat something more than Molly forces you. You can not continue in that state. I know how hard it is, I'm sure you'll remember all the attempts that Molly made me to eat after Sirius's death. I just ... I just ... I want you to do this for James. Once he returns, he will want all the attention and energy of his mother. "

" You know how to convince a girl, huh? " Ginny said with a slight smile.

* * *

_1995._

**GINNY****.**

_How did she do it?_

_Is she crazy?_

_Where did her mother get the strength to have 7 children, when all they do is cry, eat and get in the diaper?_

_Two weeks._

Two bloody weeks with Jamie, where the only thing he had done besides eating is not sleeping. He did not let her sleep either! Her mother would take care of him most of the time, he was still very small and required a lot of attention. On the other hand, Molly had to take care of preparing the food while verifying that all her brothers would clean the rooms, so she took care of him in the remaining time. Given her attachment to him, Ginny had offered to watch over him during the night despite the teasing of the twins, because come on! How much work would he give? _Oh, how naive she had been._

Needless to say, she got a name for the baby. Since one of its initials was a J, she wanted to name it close enough. "Jamie" had been the diminutive of "James" the name with which she had decided that she would call her first son with Harry Potter at age 8. Of course, her brothers knew about this, once she had started calling him "Jamie" in front of the others her brothers had shared a different look. However, none made any comment; either because of the severe look your mother sent them or because of something else.

Hermione, as always, had noticed the movements of her brothers so that night had cornered her in the room where, _at last_, Jamie was sleeping. Ginny did her best to ignore the girl's questions but that was impossible, considering the fact that she shared the room with her she could not wait for Hermione to leave.

" What do you want, Hermione? I'm exhausted. I preferred to sleep now before Jamie woke up."

" Why the name? It's only a matter of time before he goes back to his family. Why put a name?"

" I was not going to call him 'baby' all the time. "

" So?"

Ginny sighed tiredly. " You're not going to let it go, are you? "

" Nope. "

" A few years ago, after Dad had told me another story about Harry Potter- the real one I guess, I had been thinking about that for a while. Do you see how most parents name their children after them most of the time? Take for example Bill, his real name is William _Arthur_ Weasley- "

" But what does this have to do with the baby?" interrupted Hermione.

" Well ... I was surprised by the courage of Harry's parents who ... had decided that ... when he and I ... Harry and I had a ... son ... we would call him James ... for his father."

" Oh, Ginny, that was very considerate of you. You should tell him," said Hermione smiling.

" What? Who?"

" Harry, of course!"

" Tell him what? Oh Harry, I know you did not have your parents with you because Lord fucking Voldemort decided to visit you, so I decided to name our first child after your father"

" Seriously?" A voice sounded from the doorway.

Of all the people who could have heard her, _of course_, it had to be Harry Bloody Potter. The boy in question was frozen in the doorway with an unreadable face. Ginny felt her face flush quickly, Hermione looked disapprovingly at Harry as she tried to hide a small smile at the situation. Harry blinked several times before speaking.

" I ... I'm sorry. I did not want to ... listen, I just ... "

" Yes?" Hermione interjected when it became clear that Ginny was not going to speak.

" Mrs. Weasley said ... it was already ... dinner time. I-I have already had dinner, I'll stay with ... with Jamie."

**HARRY.**

" Oh," was the only thing Ginny said before running out of the room. Harry had to step aside before she could knock him down Hermione's laughter brought him to the present. Harry frowned in her direction; If before he did not understand girls, less now.

" What's going on?"

" It's been a while since you provoked such a reaction in Ginny."

" Yeah, well ... you said she already got over me."

" It was what she said to me."

" Then it was not true? " Harry asked confused.

" No one knows what Ginny feels more than herself, Harry. I'll go to dinner, only Merlin will know if Ron will leave something."

Harry didn't want to think much about Hermione's words, so he closed the door and headed towards Ginny's bed. Well, the baby was asleep despite the previous conversion, at first he didn't want to take care of him because he did not have any experience with babies. Actually, he couldn't remember being near one, given his reputation given by his Uncles, no neighbor wanted his children close to him.

Following Mrs. Weasley's advice, he lay down next to the baby, leaving considerable space between the two. At first he had worried that the baby would wake up when he felt him in bed, but he only stirred a little while moving his mouth like ... as if ... he was sucking something. _How strange was Jamie_, are all babies like that? Was he like that, too? _I hoped not, but looking more closely at Jamie, the gesture was very adorable in him._

Harry smiled as he watched him sleep. His eyes moved slightly, he seemed at peace, without any concern - considering the fact he was lost. After his arrival, the Order had discussed the appearance of Jamie, on the other hand that led them to a dead end.

Professor Dumbledore had said we had to wait until someone notified Jamie's disappearance - in the Muggle world they waited 24 hours after all. Of that conversation two weeks ago, nothing had arisen in any of the 2 worlds, which was very strange and in a certain part, worrisome.

" It is possible that he is an orphan," Remus had said those words after he had returned after his phase a week ago. Harry had felt that he was paralyzed when he had processed those words; Jamie was nobody's son, just like _him_.

Somehow Jamie had moved towards Harry without his realizing it. Harry froze without knowing what to do, would he wake him up if he moved? The minutes passed, Jamie was still asleep so Harry relaxed. He watched his chest rise and fall constantly, as he continued to move his mouth for a long time, as he moved his fingers across his face at times.

" I will not let ... I will not let you have the same fate as me, Jamie. " Harry whispered softly. " If nobody claims you, I'll make sure you're with a good family, preferably the Weasleys. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would love you as if you were her own child."

Harry continued whispering to the sleeping baby about what it would be like if the Weasleys adopted him, until his breathing leveled to Jamie's. Soon both boys were sleeping in the girls' room, without worrying about what was happening beneath them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm sorry for being late! This is a longer chapter, I hope it compensates for the time it takes to update. Leave your comments, I love reading them :) **

**This story**** originally mine, but it is supervised by my Beta: # The Goode Ravenclaw.**

* * *

_2005_

**HARRY**

"Oh, how wonderful to see you, Harry, again. How are you?" The portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled as he entered McGonagall's office.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry greeted back. "Things ... are as good as they could be. Ginny started to be herself again. Well, at least today she took the first step- it's the first time she went running and has a full breakfast since... since James... disappeared."

"It's good to hear that. As the Muggles say, _Hope is the last thing that is lost__."_

Harry nodded in acknowledgment. "I understand you wanted to see me."

"Oh yes! I've been chatting with the other portraits about how to track James. We have concluded with a theory; Have you ever heard about the blood ties in our world?"

Harry took a few seconds to think. However, he shook his head. "No, Professor. Does it have any relevance?"

"For decades the Ministry runs a registry of each house. All relatives, whether distant, exiled or dead, are recorded in the Ministry's archives."

"... Ok, but I still don't understand how this helps me."

"There are two rituals: the blood of the patriarch of each family is used to identify their descendants. The other option requires both parents to register that family. Although both options are very effective, Harry, the first one doesn't require much time to be done. I am telling you this because, because James has not yet reached his first year, he is very close to his mother-"

"Oh, but will that tell me James's location?" Harry said as he cut off Dumbledore

"With some alteration it is possible …"

* * *

"... therefore we will have a brief vision of James." Harry finished explaining Dumbledore's plan to the whole family, with the exception of Percy and Audrey who looked after the children.

"This is perfect!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes shining. However, he wasn't sure if it was because of the plan or because of the new information she acquired. Harry shrugged.

He looked at his wife while the others discussed what was said. Her hands crossed her abdomen as if hugging herself, though her face didn't express anything, Harry could see insecurity and hope in her eyes.

"It will turn out Gin. Soon we'll have James, then we'll put all kinds of anti-apparition spells all over our house." Harry caressed her shoulders as he spoke softly.

With some hesitation, she nodded. She took his hands in hers, with a gentle but firm squeeze they both faced the family.

"Then what should we do?" Inquired Ron.

"According to Dumbledore's portrait, once the potion is ready, we must add a few drops of Ginny's blood." He turned his attention to Ginny, who looked at him expectantly. "You will drink the potion, which will allow you to observe through the eyes of James"

"What?" Ginny said surprised.

"I know it sounds creepy, but you have to pay attention to everything that surrounds you. The effect won't last more than 30 seconds."

"When do we start the potion?" Asked George.

"Today, without a doubt. It needs two days until it'll be ready," Harry said looking towards Hermione, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well, let's get to work," Bill said.

Two days later, everyone was reunited. This time Hermione held a small vial with a purple liquid inside it. Ginny was sitting in front of everyone while Harry stood next to her. In the three days after our talk in James's room, Ginny had kept her word- her pallor was slowly returning to its normal state, although the weight gain would take a little longer to notice.

"Everything is ready?" Harry asked. She nodded with determination in her eyes_. Oh, there's the girl __he__ fell in love with. _"Well, then let's start."

Once the potion was taken, Ginny looked at nothing for a while until her eyes turned the same color as the potion. Everyone was staring at her while she remained silent. Then she gave soft grunts, and everybody looked at each other worried for a moment until they heard her say "_impossible_."

A few minutes later, her eyes became normal again. She blinked a few times before drinking from the glass of water that Fleur was bringing her. When she looked calmer, everybody proceeded to question her.

"All good?" Harry asked worried. The others followed his example.

"What did you see?" Angelina asked.

"Did It work?" asked Hermione, intrigued.

"I think we should let her breathe for other minutes," Arthur intervened before anyone else could speak.

"Thanks, Dad," Ginny spoke in a low voice. "I don't… I don't think that it worked."

"What?!" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"How is it possible? I followed every step of the recipe…" Hermione began to ramble.

"Clearly, something went wrong because all I saw was myself in the room I used in the summer that we stayed at Grimmauld Place with Sirius."

"That ... that does not make sense," Harry vaguely heard Ron say. Like everyone else, Harry was stunned by Ginny's words. _What had gone wrong? __They __followed Dumbledore's instructions, he said the potion was infallible. How__...?_

"Unless James has found a way to travel through time without a Timer Turner, I don't know how to explain this," Said Ginny

"... time ... time ... Oh!" Hermione murmured. Her bewildered state was replaced by one of panic. Ron approached his worried wife.

"Oh, Merlín! " She's gone mad

"Mione, what happened?"

"Oh, how stupid!" Hermione exclaimed hyperventilating. Harry looked at Ginny confused but she just looked at Hermione uneasily.

"Hermione, dear, what is going on?" Said Molly, approaching her daughter-in-law.

"It's my fault... Oh, God, I'm so sorry Harry and Ginny," Said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, throwing a quick glance at Ron, who shrugged confusedly. "Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"The disappearance of James. I know how it happened-" Hermione was interrupted by Ginny's abrupt jump. Harry got up quickly to follow her.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny questioned forcefully. 'We've been looking for my son for two and a half _bloody_months, how come you _now _know what happened to him?"

"I didn't know, I didn't know it!" Hermione exclaimed to Ginny. Then she looked at Harry. "I didn't figure it out until now."

"How is that?" Bill said with his arms crossed.

"I've been working on a prototype of the Time Turner I had at Hogwarts for a while now. I hadn't put it to the test until it disappeared," Explained Hermione to everyone.

Harry remembered that artifact perfectly. Thanks to it, they saved Sirius from being kissed by the Dementors in his third year at Hogwarts. But the Time Turners only go back hours, not days or years- and how could James have had contact with it, if that was the case?

"But we destroyed the Ministry's Time Turners years ago," Said Ron, confused.

"Yes, but Professor McGonagall kept the one she gave me in our third year. A few months ago I asked it for a project."

"That still does not explain the situation of my son, _Hermione_," Ginny said annoyed.

"The prototype disappeared a while ago. I have not seen it since I visited you two months ago," said Hermione, looking back at Ginny. "I had it with me that day. When ... when I took James to his ... crib, it must ... must have fallen ..."

There was a long silence to assimilate Hermione's words. Everyone was uncomfortable with the new information - the consequences of a trip through time are serious for the future that everyone enjoys today.

"So ... So you're saying that ... that my son ... my _four-month-old baby _... six months now was gone ... disappeared in _time _...?" Ginny asked stunned. Harry moved closer to her to hold her in his arms. He did not believe that she had the strength to stand up to her own words.

And he wasn't wrong. George, who was closest to them, reached a chair for Ginny. Neither of them moved from her side while Angelina got as close to Hermione as Ginny with another glass of water.

"Therefore, the potion worked," Arthur said next to Bill. "James must be at Grimmauld Place in 1995."

"And you have to discover how to get there," Said Fleur, more animated.

"Look on the bright side, Ginny..." said George attracting both Ginny's attention and Harry's. "Even in earlier years, you still keep taking care of him."

"It is true," Harry said, squeezing his wife's hands. "Molly is also there, luckily. I'm sure she'll know what to do."

"Of course," Molly said from the corner where a tearful Hermione was, hugging her husband.

"... Okay... Okay. How will we get to James? The prototype must have left with him, right?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione more calmly. "Do you have more prototypes?"

"Not just one. However, it is possible that it's still in place," Said Hermione, recomposing herself. "To use the Time Turner you must place it around your neck. James didn't have it, at least that's my theory. Being altered, the prototype must have worked even without carrying it. Maybe ... maybe while moving while he slept, James activated it."

"Then it must be in James' room. But we've searched every corner of it, they found nothing out of the ordinary." Harry said as he remembered images of that event.

"It must be hidden, both visually and magically. Time Turners are hard to track. However, my prototype was based on the necklace that Molly and Arthur gave us for each grandchild," Explained Hermione. "I'm sure you should have seen it at some point."

"It's in our room," Ginny said looking at Harry hopefully. "I found it between his pillow and his stuffed Padfoot after I looked for you at the Ministry."

* * *

1995

**GINNY**

Everything was peaceful.

Ginny knew she was sleeping in the living room but she didn't care- Jamie hadn't fallen asleep until well into the night. At this time he should be eating with her mom, so she could relax for a while.

Ginny decided to stay a while longer to meditate. she let out a happy sigh.

Jamie

Jeremy

John

_Mmmm__...__ None sounds like him. _

Jamie was a very special case. After finding both him and Harry asleep in _her__ bed_, she nor Harry couldn't see each other's eyes since then. However, Hermione took care of Jamie when Ginny finished showering, somehow Jamie appeared lying on the wet floor next to her.

She screamed for her mother right away, but she didn't come alone, unfortunately. Next to her were Hermione and _Harry_. Apparently, when Hermione noticed Jamie's disappearance, she ran to my mother who, together with Harry, began looking around.

At that time Ginny hadn't cared much about being in a towel in front of the boy with whom she had a crush. It wasn't until the twins found out about the story that they started joking with us about that and...

Something took Ginny out of her reverie.

Something was on top of her, very close to her chest. _Oh, Merlin. I hope it's not one of those dark creatures that are still in this house monstrosity. _

She jumped up quickly when something bit her chest. No, it wasn't a bite, but it felt like one. The sensation repeated itself again. She sighed with resignation when she realized the situation.

"We've talked about it before," Ginny said softly with her eyes still closed. "... these are _not _the breasts you're looking for."

Ginny opened her eyes to find another couple staring at her while Jamie had her blouse in his mouth. She blushed a little at the situation, but after a talk with her mother she discovered that it was normal for babies to look for their mother's breast: that was their way of saying they were hungry. However, she was not Jamie's mother, he shouldn't search her breasts- until she had a child, her breasts were hers and hers alone.

The sound of several laughs took Ginny out of her musing. She put James on her back as she sat down to get a better look at her picture: the twins and Sirius were in a corner. she frowned at them while James put a fist to his mouth.

"I told you she didn't sleep," Sirius said in a low voice.

"Excuse me, what was that Sirius? "I asked softly.

"Mmmmm?" Was what the damned one answered.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she got up from the cabinet with Jamie. "For a moment I thought you were talking about me sleeping. But I must be wrong, right?"

Both Sirius and Gred and Forge looked at me somewhat unsure of the way I spoke. I don't blame them, generally, my temper takes the best of me.

"I mean…" I said quickly before they thought of an answer. "If Mom will come to understand that you watched me sleep ... her only daughter ... an older man like you with a very, _very _bad reputation ... who doesn't like her either ... right, Fred, George?"

"Er…"

"Um…"

"Without talking about dad! Imagine that you would think about his two children, allowing his little girl... your only little sister to be harassed!"

Ginny hated playing the role of a baby, but everyone has to make sacrifices. Both Sirius and the twins shared a silent look. She continued to look at them as if she had given them the weather report, while Jamie started pulling her hair. While she was saving her hair from going to Jamie's mouth, Molly came out of the kitchen. She stopped to look at them suspiciously.

"What is happening here?" Mom asked placing her hands on her hips.

_Perfect_. Ginny thought with a slight smile.

"Oh, mom, I was just going to look for you right now," Ginny said, still smirking. Suddenly, she felt a soft double pinch on her back, and she quickly looked at the twins to find them looking at her, asking for compassion.

"Yes, what's wrong, sweetie?"

"I was wondering if Jamie was with Hermione. A little while ago he appeared on top of me."

"Oh, I didn't know how to tell you, Ginny. He was with Harry before …"

Ginny stopped listening to her mother when she mentioned Harry. _Harry_. He started spending time with Jamie, for some reason. Ron would mock him while Hermione would scold Ron for his insensitivity. In fact, seeing Harry with a baby caused tingling in her whole body. Maybe it's the fact that Harry always cares about people, but somehow Ginny found him... _sexy _when he had Jamie in his chest while talking to Ron and Hermione. It's even funny, considering the fact that Jamie seemed to have the same problem as Harry with his hair...

"... Ginny!" Exclaimed Molly as she shook her.

"Uh? What did you say, mom?" Behind her, she could hear the laughter of the twins and Sirius as they walked away.

"Honestly, Ginny," Said Mom with a look of disapproval. Ginny searched for a topic quickly to deflect the situation.

"I had a concern about Jamie," she said as she pointed to the furniture. Mom pulled out her wand, a few minutes later a tray with sandwiches came out of the kitchen. "Thank you."

"Then what is this?" Mom said as she took Jamie from her. He gave a grumble of protest but then was distracted by Mom's wand.

"If Jamie keeps taking those suppressants for lack of... breast milk, then if his mother shows up, should he continue to take it?"

"As I understood from Madam Pomfrey, once Jamie is returned to his family, his mother must take him to St. Mungo to instruct him how to breastfeed again," Molly said calmly. Ginny nodded in understanding as she brought a cup of tea to her mouth.

Ginny felt her mother's gaze on her as she finished with the sandwiches. It was strange actually. Her mother and she didn't always sit down to tea, not at least without one of her brothers around. They hadn't done it since Ron started Hogwarts- back then they were just mom, dad and her.

"Do you worry a lot about him, huh?" Her mother's voice drove her from her thoughts. Ginny looked confused at her mother- she didn't know who she was referring to. Mom gestured to the baby between the two of them. Ginny shrugged without looking at her. "That's fine honey, Jamie needs someone to worry about him. But you should not stick to him much, it'll hurt less when he leaves."

"He is leaving?" Ginny asked a little stunned. She had grown very attached to the infant and hadn't really thought of him leaving.

"Well of course. We do not know how he got here, but someone must be looking for him, it's just a matter of time. Now, if he is an orphan, we will have to find a good family to take care of him."

"But... but if they do not look for him, can't he stay with us?" Ginny asked uncertainty. _She did not like this topic of conversation..._

"As much as I would love the idea, Ginny, we are not financially stable for another baby. Only Merlin knows how we have accomplished it with you seven! "

"Oh." Was the only thing that the teen could say.

"But you know? I find it funny to see how he always disappears whenever Hermione or  
someone else is taking care of him. What I find surprising is how it always appears near you or Harry."

"Yeah…."


End file.
